The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) Ser., which was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Hydrangea macrophylla (unnamed, unpatented) in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98YELLOWLEAFxe2x80x99.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees, woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaaceae.
Hydrangea macrophylla is widespread and common throughout much of Japan. It generally has opposite, simple leaves, obovate to elliptic in shape, 10 to 20 cm long and 5 to 15 cm wide. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. Flower color is depended upon the pH level of the soil and the amount of available aluminum in the soil media. Flowers of Hydrangea macrophylla are borne in mostly sterile florets, formed in what is often called a xe2x80x9chortensiaxe2x80x9d flower.
The new variety exhibits golden yellow to chartreuse foliage throughout the growing season. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Tokyo, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa.; Vacaville, Calif.; and Fulshear, Tex.; has confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98YELLOWLEAFxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Hydrangea macrophylla of which I am aware by its foliage color, which is bright golden yellow to chartreuse.